The Duel
by blackmoon456
Summary: A new ghost comes to Amity Park to duel Danny. Rated T for Fighting


Hello this is my first Fanfic. I do not own any of the people from the origanal show.

The Call

Amity Park, a small town with a problem. It is the ghost central of the world there are more attacks there in a single day than in the whole Asian contenint has in a week. While the town is constently plagued by ghosts they have a unseen protecter. A warrior with snow white hair, and burning green eyes filled with reslove. But recently there have been no ghosts so a teen with raven hair sits waiting and ever prepared. His name is Danny Fenton he is fourteen and a freshman at Casper High he carries a burden that only few know of. He is Amity Parks protector even if they refuse to beleve it and shun or attack him the only ones who know his secret are his freands and sister, Tucker Foley a technologic genius, Samanatha Madison a gothic girl with a firey attitude, Jazzmen Fenton Danny's overprotective older sister. He sighed as he looked out his window for the millionth time of the night. '_Why is it so quiet' _Danny thought gravely as he waited he thought that the ghosts were planing something big. He decided to go out on patrol before going to bed he stood up and said "I'm going ghost," a right of light appeared around his waist and split into to one going up the otther down the changed a raven haired Danny Fenton into the snow haired Danny Phantom.

He flew throe the sky over the town seeing nothing till a blue wisp of smoke flow throe his mouth. He stoped and looked around then he saw a shape of a man sitting on a park bench. The figure wore a dark suit and his head was covered with behind a newspaper. Danny flew twords the figure carefully as if he expected the figure to blast him. "Hello Halfa," the figure stated as the boy neared. He quickly faised his hands and fell into a battle stance. "who are you," Danny exclaimed "Relax I'm not hear to fight, yet, "the figure lowerd his paper to reveail a two red eyes and a dark red face "I am Keinok, I'm hear to challenge you to a ghostly duel, that's the reason that ghost haven't been appearing in town to give you a break so you can fight at full power," Keinok stated simply. "what," Danny said dumbstruck " I said I am hear to challenge you to a duel, you know a one on one fight, I'm hear to prove who is the stronger ghost but I have no intrest in fighting a tired fool so get some rest, relax, say your goodbyes because after our fight you won't be returning," Keinok said as he watched the ghost try to process the information that was presented to him. "Hold on your teling me that you want a fair fight with me," Danny said to the strange ghost. "Well the fight will be as fair as a ghost fight gets you are required to bring one person as a witness to our duel and you are allowed any wepions or powers that you posses. Those are the rules the duel ends when one of the combatients admits defeat or is removed from the plane, When will be the best day for me to beat you," the ghost said as he pulled out a notepad and a pen. "What, what you aren't making any sence what do you mean a duel," Danny questioned '_what is this freak talking about' _Danny thought. "Well in the Ghost Zone it is common for two spirits to fight for something and I decided to fight you because I wanted to see just how powerful the famous Danny Phantom was so back to the matter at hand when will we be fighting," the ghost answered with a calm even tone. "So let me get this straight no ghosts will attack till we fight," Danny questioned "Yes so long as we fight soon," Keinok answered starting to get annoyed with the boy's incompeantince '_No wonder he is failing school'_ the ghost mused "What happens if I don't want to duel," Danny questiond "Well if that's the case I'll just slay you hear, is that the case," the ghost slowly rose "No, we'll duel on Saturday, I don't have school then," the boy quickly answered. "Fine I'll await you at the top of your City Hall before sunrise we'll duel as the sun rises, a fitting end for a 'Hero' don't u think," the ghost chucled. "Well I bid you ado young halfa," with that the ghost desloved into a red mist. '_What did I just get myself into' Danny thought as he flew for home._

_The ext day at school Danny informed his freands of the strange ghost. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING," Sam yelled "Well it all happened so fast I just decided to go with it he also said that's why ghosts haven't been attacking so I finaly had time to catch up in my classes," the halfa said "Well what happens if this is some plan to take over Amity Park by him," Sam argued "Well I'll just have to be ready so will you two be my witnesses to this," Danny pleaded "Do you even have to ask dude, we'll always have your back dude," Tucker stated "Thanks guys," Danny thanked his freands as they parted for class._

_That day after school the trio decided to head to Danny's house to help him prepare for his upcoming fight. "He said I can use any wepions I want so I'm thinking on takeing the Fenton Termous, The Jack-o-Nine tails and a ectoblastic," Danny said while looing at his parents armerments. "Well I think you shoud go in a little more prepared you shoud take two termouses, the Jack-o-Nine tails the ecto gauntlents and a few Ectoblasters that way if he has powes that take away yours you can still win, hopefully," Sam started. "Well I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be guess we shoud get some sleep it's going to be a early day tommarow and we need to be rested," Danny said as he led his freands to the door. "we still meeting at Nasty Burger at 5," Tucker asked "As much as I don't want to I have too," Danny answered. _

_After his freands left Danny headed up the stairs to his room to sleep and get ready for his upcoming duel._


End file.
